


The Librarian's Heart

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Librarian Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a librarian's heart is through the children's section. No Dewey decimal system required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toadmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadmonkey/gifts).



> Inspired by NetflixWithCas on tumblr.

Sam found the first note when one of the volunteers brought him a book with suspicious green debris all over its cover. He knew immediately what it was. He sighed and flipped through the pages. When he came across the bookmark, he couldn't help smiling.

The book was a copy of Barnett and Klassen’s new _Sam and Dave Dig a Hole_. It was one of Sam's favorites, especially when the storytime kids asked if he was the Sam in the story. He always said yes, and that Dave was really his brother Dean. But this copy was covered in green wax.

The crisp letters scratched out an apology laced in exasperation. “The damage is melted crayon. We are so sorry. We have learned a lesson about leaving crayons and books in the car in the heat. Daddy will pay for any charges. Please add them to his account. He's still learning how to Dad properly. Please don't ban us from the library. It's the only place in town with access to free air conditioning and educational pursuits during the summer.” It was signed in a child's messy handwriting, but Sam was certain he could make out the letters. He liked that the father had written the note but made the child sign it. It was a cute way of teaching respect for books and other people's property, as well as to practice writing, and it certainly had the added benefit of earning Sam's sympathy.

He shook his head. “Don't charge the account just this once. We’ll replace it. Kids’ books never last long.”

“It was brand new,” the volunteer replied.

Sam put his glasses back on to continue his work. “I know. I ordered it myself.” He placed the bookmark in his drawer, and went back to researching displays for children's material.

A week later, there were two new bookmarks. One was slipped into the pages of _The Fishermen_ , by Chigozie Obioma, a book Sam himself had been trying to find time for. They were the same sharp marks across another slip of colorful cardstock.

“Thank you so much for the recommendation! This was really a fascinating read. Now I've got a recommendation for you: You look incredible in that sweater vest and should wear it all the time.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. He looked down at his chest, which was silly because he wasn't wearing his vest that day. He tried to think of who he had recommended this book to. He remembered having worn the vest a week ago, but who had he seen? Who had seen him?

The librarian was mostly in charge of the children's programming. He ran storytime and created incentives for the summer reading programs, and organized activities for children from infants to fourteen years old. Beyond that, they were usually the jurisdiction of the other librarian, though he scheduled practice college entrance exams for the older teens, and helped them look up scholarship information or create résumés.

But this was clearly a father, considering the green crayon incident. Sam wondered…

“Concerned,” he murmured to himself. “Not stalking. Just concerned.”

He had pulled up the account on which _The Fishermen_ was checked out.

“C. Angeles.”

He wished there was a first name spelled out. His eyes scanned the information quickly. Then he sat back with a tiny smile. Mr. C. Angeles was a single father, it seemed. There had been a second on the account, a Raphael Presunzione, but it had been removed about a year back.

Mr. C. Angeles was a _gay_ single father.

Sam frowned suddenly. “Unless that ‘p’ was supposed to be a ‘c,’ and it was Rachael.” He shook his head and sighed. “What am I doing? I don't even know who this guy is! Or if the note is even for me, for that matter!”

Except that he was the only male who worked at this branch, the only one who wore an occasional sweater vest under his jacket. And he did remember recommending _The Fishermen_ , now that he thought of it. It was just that he couldn't remember to whom.

Anyway, it didn't matter.

However, the next day, Sam lifted the books from the overnight slot first thing in the morning, and scanned them into the system, and there it was.

The book was called _What is a Million?_ It was a child's book which taught the reader about number concepts. He may not always remember the adults he ran into at the library, but he knew exactly which little ones he had handed this book to most recently. He grabbed at the bookmark and set the books aside breathlessly to read the note.

“Apparently a million is a very large number. Who knew? I'll leave a million notes if that's what it takes for you to finally notice the shy, nerdy dad whose kids think you're the smartest man in the world.”

Tiny twins. A boy and a girl, a mop of dark messy hair, and two neat pigtails. Kindergarteners beginning school next month. Sam had caught them arguing over a book, and had handed them this one to even the field. He had sat on the floor and read it to them quietly, and they had been delighted. They had asked questions, and giggled. He had wondered at the time where their parent was, but he had been called away, and he had asked a volunteer to look after them.

Their father was too shy to approach, but he had clearly been there too. There was no chance this note wasn't for him.

Sam had fallen in love with that set of twins instantly. They were inquisitive and friendly, and so smart. They were polite and had so much lovely energy that Sam had walked away feeling energized himself.

The entire rest of the day, Sam’s eyes had scanned the children's section relentlessly. He couldn't even figure out why he was so excited about the whole thing. It was flattering, but he knew nothing about this man. Except that he was careful in his handwriting, thoughtful in the way he taught his children, a grateful advocate of the library's services, an adventurous reader, he was in possession of a cute, quirky sense of humor, and was a secret admirer of Sam himself. All except for that, he knew nothing about Mr. C. Angeles.

At four o’clock, Sam looked up from the bookmarks that were haunting him and noticed two little heads pop up by the counter. He slammed the drawer shut.

“Mr. Sam?” the boy called loudly, even though he was only two feet away.

Sam edged toward him, feeling silly for the level of fascination rising in him. “Yes?” he responded.

The girl spoke up, quieter. “I need a book. I'm getting very good at reading. And-”

The boy jumped in. “But we're going to big kid school in some weeks!”

“How many days is that?” the girl wanted to know.

Sam smiled at them fondly. “It's probably about twenty days till your school starts.”

“I need a book to read so I can be best at big kid school,” the girl said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The boy looked at her in exasperation. “You don't even know words!” he cried.

“I know some words!” she informed him. “Daddy said I'm very good, and I am.”

Sam laughed gently. “Okay, okay. I think I know two books that you each might like.” He walked around the desk, and hurried to the shelves nearby. He handed _Happy Hector_ to the boy, then sought and delivered _Good Little Wolf_ to the girl. Then he bit into his lip, and kneeled beside her. “What's your name?” he wondered.

“I'm Peggy. He's Peter. Daddy likes superheroes,” she explained, as though that was her usual response.

He smirked a little. Shy, nerdy dad seemed like exactly the type of adorkable that Sam enjoyed. He murmured to Peggy, who nodded and waited patiently. When he had finished and handed the book to her, she smiled and waved, and skipped away to the other end of the children's section.

Sam felt his heart tumble in his chest as he watched the girl tug on the arm of a beautiful man in a suit who was looking through the display, which Sam had finished just yesterday, specifically for parents who were looking for guidance about the first days of school for their little ones.

This couldn't be right. Somehow, he had made a horrible mistake, and short of running up and ripping the book out of the child’s hand, there was nothing Sam could do but sit back and watch the fallout from his stupidity. This wasn't the right man. The notes hadn't been for Sam after all. Something about this was all wrong. That couldn't be shy, nerdy dad.

But then the man dropped down to his heels to listen to the little girl, and Sam's heart whispered at him. “That's the one,” it breathed. “Look at the way he adores her. Look at the way he's listening so intently to her. And at the same time, look at the way he clearly is keeping tabs on Peter. These kids are everything to him. He's treating that kindergartener like whatever she has to tell him is the most important part of his day. He's not afraid his suit will get messed up, or busy staring at his phone and nodding absently at this child. He's beautiful, but he doesn't know or he doesn't care. He's too busy being shy, nerdy dad to realize he's also sexy, smart man. He's the one,” his heart murmured in delight. “That's him. That's the one you want.”

Sam tried to take a full breath, and failed, as he saw Mr. C. Angeles nod and take the book Peggy offered. They headed for the reading rugs, and settled into the huge bean bag chairs, and Peter hurried to join them. As they began reading, Sam could hear a voice so deep he felt a chill of attraction run up his spine. It was as though shy, nerdy dad knew he had a bit of a thing for strong voices.

The librarian picked at his shelves as an excuse to stay in the section, straightening and reordering the books he loved so much, while listening to the voice and the occasional giggle. He watched from behind the rows of books.

Mr. C. Angeles came to the last page, and gave the children the storybook’s ending. Then, as they chattered to one another about it, Sam saw shy, nerdy dad’s eyes go wide. And what amazing eyes they were, Sam’s heart pointed out giddily.

The man spoke softly to the children, directing them to stay and continue reading. They sprawled out behind him, flipping the pages of their books contentedly.

Sam held his breath without meaning to.

He approached with a sheepish smile, holding up the bookmark he had found at the end of the story. “I think you may have dropped this,” he mumbled.

His face was flushing, but he pushed forward. It was incredible to think that just this once, he was encountering someone even more awkward at this than he was. “Guess I was hoping someone might find it.”

“I did. And, um...I didn't really expect...I don't think I ever thought...You certainly didn't need to…”

Somehow the man’s lack of confidence seemed to bolster Sam's. “Were those notes I found meant for me?”

He laughed shakily. “Yeah, um, but only in the sense that I never thought you might actually see them. I guess I thought of it like thinking out loud the things I didn't have the nerve to ever say in person. That doesn't make sense. I just meant, it's like talking to yourself-or-or like writing a letter you never mean to send or-” He sighed in frustration, and closed his eyes. His hand rested over them with utter mortification. “This is why I don't talk. So how many did you find?”

“How many?” Sam chuckled. “Obviously the one with the crayon damage.”

“Okay, sure. I'm glad you saw that. But I didn't really think the others…”

“Two others. Something about a sweater vest. And the one about a million notes.”

The man puffed his cheeks out and sighed. “Okay. Two very embarrassing ones. But at least not the bit about your hair.”

His eyebrows shot up. “My-”

“I'm Cas. Castiel Angeles. And I'm really sorry. I'm not a creep. I'm-I'm just a dad. And you-I'll leave you alone. I don't know what possessed me to-It was like a game I played when I was daydreaming while the kids were-I'm just going to go now, and we're going to start driving across town to go to the other branch.”

“No!” Sam cried. He couldn't help the laughter bubbling in him. “No, please. I'm Sam, Cas. And I wasn't joking in the note I left for you. I think you're sweet. The notes, I mean. They're cute. And your kids are…” He smiled happily. “They're wonderful. If you used the other branch instead, I'd miss the chance to read with them. Please.” He took the bookmark back from Castiel, and clicked his pen. Before Castiel could speak, he had written his phone number on it too. “There. When you feel like it, text me. We’ll go out. Somewhere.”

Castiel watched him with a growing smile. It was crooked and tiny and so lovely to bask in. “Okay. When I feel like it.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I'm free most of the time outside work. If you ever feel like going out.”

The man grinned down at the cardstock in his hand. “Yeah, okay. If I ever feel like it.”

Sam bit into his lip as he watched the man walk back toward his children. He sighed. Probably nothing would come of this. It was a shame. But Sam felt good from head to toe after the encounter, and he couldn't stop smiling as he sat back down at his desk.

Immediately, his phone buzzed. He held his breath, then let it out in a laugh as he read his incoming message.

“Hey. This is that shy, nerdy dad. I don't know if you remember me. We met about twenty seconds ago. So two wonderful kids and I are going for pizza later tonight. Want to join us?”

Sam responded right away. “Only if you'll tell me what you said about my hair.”

“Wear the sweater vest, and it's a deal.”

The librarian’s heart hummed, “That's him. That's the one you want.”


End file.
